Evelyn Snape
by Hipsie89
Summary: What if Snape had a daughter? How would the HP story be different?
1. Chapter 1 : The Day Before Hogwarts

**A/N Hello there! this idea has been bugging me for a long time and I have written some chapters about it. I was interested in Snape being a father and how different the HP story could have been if he had a daughter. Let me know if you like it and if I should continue publishing it :) Enjoy!**

Evelyn Hannah Snape was nervous. As she finished organizing her trunk (she was trying to place all her books inside), she thought about Hogwarts. Of course, she had been excited when she received her letter of acceptance the day she turned eleven just after Christmas, but she couldn't avoid feeling tiny butterflies in her stomach. She was mostly worried about the Sorting Hat decision. She was pretty sure her father wanted her to be in Slytherin, although she couldn't see how she would fit there.

Eve knew that Slytherin was the house for those with traits as resourcefulness, ambition or determination, characteristics that she was proud of having; but she also knew that a lot of dark wizards were sorted into that house, and she didn't want to be surrounded that kind of kids.

She wasn't sure if she could talk this with his father. After all, Severus Snape had been the right hand of the Dark Lord before he was gone after trying to kill Harry Potter. Obviously, she knew her Dad regretted the time lived under the orders of Voldemort, but she didn't want him to get sad or angry because of her thoughts.

Finally, she closed her trunk and placed her cloak over it, so that she wouldn't forget anything the next day. Her newly bought owl hooted and she turned to look at her. She had fallen in love with her in the store, where two big blue eyes caught her attention. It was the first time she saw an owl with blue eyes, so she got closer to the animal and smiled when it had sweetly nibbled her finger. The owl's grey feathers were shining when the sunlight reflected on them and Evelyn had thought it was a beautiful animal. Her Dad bought it without any complain and now, caressing softly her new friend, she couldn't be happier.

'You shouldn't spoil her, Eve'

Evelyn nearly jumped when her Dad's voice scared her but smiled looking at him. Snape had to smile back at his daughter. He couldn't believe someone that beautiful could be his. Without any doubt, Evelyn looked nothing like him, except that she was extremely pale. But then her eyes were light blue and her black locks reminded him so much to her Mom's that it was shocking.

He had never thought that he could love someone apart from Lily. But then Diane Olson had told him she was pregnant after just two times sleeping with her and he had decided that the most honorable thing was to help her take care of the baby. Diane had been delighted with his decision, of course. She was completely in love with him and, until that day, Severus felt terrible for having used her just to try and forget Lily. But then Diane died after suffering from illness several months and Evelyn had no one but him.

And he took care of her, even when he was a Death Eater and believed in Lord Voldemort causes. Diane came from a long line of pure-blood wizards, so none of the wizards he used to call his friends care he had to take care of her baby.

She had been such an adorable little thing that Snape couldn't do anything but promise himself his entire life would be dedicated to her protection and happiness. He had given her everything that she had needed and more and could proudly say that his little girl had grown up to an intelligent and funny thing.

'I won't' Evelyn promised, closing the Owls cage.

'Have you finished packing?' he asked standing under the doorframe.

'Yeap. I think I have everything. Will Solki send everything directly to the castle?'

Severus nodded and snapped his fingers.

Solki, a little house-elf dressed in a bright yellow dress appeared in the room with a sounded "pop". She was one of the few free house elves that existed in the magic world, all of it because Evelyn felt bad for her. The elf had been her babysitter since she was a baby. They would spend the days together in Severus' little cottage in Hogsmade where they lived during the school year (where the teacher gave Potion lessons in Hogwarts).

For her eighth birthday, Evelyn had asked Severus to free Solki and he couldn't give her a reason not to do it. Solki, grateful and extremely happy, promised to continue taking care of the family and obeying their orders as if she wasn't free at all. She only asked for a bright and colorful dress to wear and Evelyn made sure she had at least ten of them, all beautiful and cheerful.

Looking at the little elf, Severus realized that her daughter had a big heart. He didn't know where she got it from, where all her happiness and goodness came from when he was so dark and silent all the time. But he was extremely proud of her, even when she didn't fit in the standards of his "pure-blood" supposed friends. He was happy that she wasn't even slightly interested in the dark arts and that she could say things like "house-elves are my friends".

'Did you call, Master?' Solki asked with a respectful voice.

'Please, take Evelyn's things tomorrow morning to Hogwarts. We will be leaving the house at ten, so make sure everything arrives at the castle on time'. He tried to be nice to her but was still not used to ask instead of order.

'Yes, Master. Solki will make sure everything is ready for Miss Snape's arrivals.' Solki winked her eye to the little girl and she giggled. 'Will you want me to stay here afterward, Master? Or do you want me to take care of the Hogsmade cottage while you are at Hogwarts?'

'I believe now there is no use for the Hogsmade cottage. We will have to sell it, so make sure everything is clean in both houses until we come back for Christmas. Then we will sell the cottage and you can stay here all the time'. He answered.

'Yes, Master.' She bowed till her thin and long nose touched the ground 'Do you need anything else?'

'No. You can leave' He answered. When the elf left he turned to Evelyn. 'Come here, Eve. I want to give you something.'

Evelyn held his hand while walking to his room. She was not allowed not enter his room by herself, so every time Severus took her in was an exciting moment. She wasn't surprised of the darkness in the room or the dust in the furniture. His father really appreciated his privacy and not even Solki could go inside without his permission. He signaled the bed so she sat there, her feet hanging out.

Severus opened his trunk and started taking out books, looking for something. He finally seemed to find what he was looking for and turned around. Evelyn didn't fit in his room, he thought. She was wearing a bright pink dress and a pure white ribbon holding her locks behind her ears. She looked extremely innocent and even younger than she was because of her thin body. His room, on the other hand, was all dark and black, just as himself, and Severus thought that he had done something right if his girl was nothing like him.

He handed her the little object and smiled when she gave him an uncertain look.

'What is it?'

'This is a Caller. It was your Mother's and I thought it would be handy during your school days.'

'What does it do?' she turned the little golden box, looking for an opening, but couldn't find one.

'Can you see the engraved numbers?' Evelyn nodded 'Touch number one.' She did and gasped when she saw her face on the other side of the room.

It looked more like a ghost than herself. She could see through her image, but the detail was perfect.

'I have Receiver and will have it in my Room whenever you are in Hogwarts. We can communicate this way. If you need something and you can't find me you just have to press one.'

'And if you are not in your room?'

'Then whatever you say will stay in the Caller and I would listen to it whenever I get to the room.' He pressed the number again and her face disappeared.

'Can you leave me messages as well?' she asked, worried that her Dad's face would appear in the middle of her room, scaring her roommates.

'No, mine's a Receiver. It just receives messages. You can add someone who already has a Receiver to the rest of the numbers if you want.'

'Awesome' she murmured 'Thank you, Dad.'

She jumped off the bed and hugged his father's waist. It was nice feeling him hug back. She knew she was loved. Severus caressed her head before stepping back. He kneeled on the ground to be at her height and place both hands on her shoulders.

'I am really proud of you, Evie. You are a beautiful and intelligent girl. I should tell you more often.' Her smiled beamed and Severus thought it lightened the room.

'I love you, Dad.' She kissed his cheek and touched his face with love.

'I love you too. Now, go and get yourself in bed. I'll go to tug you in a minute.'

Evelyn hugged him shortly again and then ran out of the room to get to bed. She was already in her pajamas when her Dad entered her room.

'Good night, Eve. Sleep well.'

'Good night, Dad'. She sighed closing her eyes when Severus kissed her forehead but opened then when she remembered her fears.

'Dad' Severus stopped and turned around.

His baby looked distressed in her bed, so he walked towards her and sat near her.

'Is it okay if I don't go to Slytherin?'

He was tempted to directly tell her that he would be glad if she wasn't in Slytherin, but he remembered what Dumbledore had told him years ago. ' _Do not let anyone know that you are not proud to be Lord Voldemort most trusted follower"._ What the rest of the Death Eaters say if his daughter wasn't a proud Slytherin as well?

'The Sorting Hat would put you where is best for you'.

Evelyn noticed he hadn't answered the question. She sat up and touched her father's leg.

'But is it okay?' she insisted.

Severus had been sure this time would come. The day when he would have to tell Evelyn the truth, who he was and the importance of his role in the future magic war.

'Listen, Eve, it is really important that you get sorted into Slytherin. I would love if you could be in any other house, but I need you to ask the Sorting Hat to put you in Slytherin.'

'Why?' she asked. Of course, it was not going to be that easy, Severus thought.

'Well, okay. I am going to tell you something…

And he did. He told her the entire story. How he had loved a red hair muggle born girl, how she had married some other man and had a baby, how he had told the Dark Lord about the prophecy and how he had killed the entire family except for the baby. He let her know everything, his fears, his dreams and the promise he had made Dumbledore to be by his side and fool the rest of the Death Eaters.

'That is why I need you to be in Slytherin. We can't let anyone know that we don't support the Dark Lord' he told her. 'I am really sorry'.

'It's okay' she told him, hugging her father with her eyes closed. 'I will ask for Slytherin. No one will know. You are really brave, Dad.' She whispered to his ear.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Severus kissed her black curls.

'Time to go to bed, baby. Tomorrow's a big day' he kissed her cheek and tugged her in the bed. 'I love you, Evelyn. Don't you ever forget that.'

'I love you too, Daddy' she murmured closing her eyes.

Severus waited until he heard her soft breathing turn into sleep. He was worried about his decision to tell her everything. His girl was nothing but good and he didn't know how well would it go for her being in Slytherin. But he had no choice. His long life mission was to protect Lily's boy. He hoped he didn't have to choose between him and his own girl.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

When Solki woke her up the next morning, Evelyn jumped out of bed. She put on her denim skirt and a blue t-shit while the elf opened the shades. It was a beautiful day. _September first_ , she thought, and the butterflies returned to her belly.

What if she didn't make friends? Her father had told her about Lily, his only true friend during the Hogwarts years. He had also told her how lonely he had felt after they stopped talking to each other. She didn't want to be lonely. God, she didn't want to have just one friend. She wanted to meet a lot of kids, and have fun in school.

'Miss Snape, your breakfast is ready downstairs.' Solki told her. 'I will take care of your things.'

'Thank you, Solki. 'she said while she tied up her shoes 'You look really good in pink, by the way.'

'Thank you, Miss Snape. Master Snape gave it to Solki yesterday. He said Solki shouldn't feel lonely without you. But Solki will, Miss Snape. Solki will miss you a lot.'

'And I will miss you too. But I will come back for Christmas and tell you everything about Hogwarts.'

'I would love that, Miss Snape. Now, come on, or your breakfast would be cold.'

Evelyn smiled and gave her a quick hug before rushing downstairs. It smelled like bacon and eggs and her mouth melted. She never had that breakfast but for special occasions. Normally cereal was her go to every morning.

Her Dad was already downstairs, reading the Daily Prophet in front of a cup of tea. He was wearing his same black cloak, tied to the neck, not a wrinkle to be seen. It always amazed her how tidy her father was, while she was such a mess.

'Good morning, Dad.'

'Hello, Eve. We need to leave in ten minutes, so you need to eat quickly.'

And she did. She was starving and Solki's eggs were the best in England. She drank her orange juice and ran to get her carry on, where she kept her school cloak. She knew (her father had told her) that before entering Hogwarts she should change into her cloaks and she didn't want to mess up the first day.

'Ready?' Severus asked, taking the girl's hand.

She nodded and held tight. She didn't like apparating. She always felt dizzy afterward, but she knew it was the quickest way to King's Cross Station. Her father was carrying her bag, so she hugged his waist and closed her eyes. A few seconds later she heard the noise of the busy station and opened them. She was surrounded by people trying to catch their train; running one way and another.

Severus kneeled in front of her and placed her golden hair behind her ear.

'Everything is going to be great, Evie. And if you need something, anything at all, just let me know, ok?'

'Okay.' She murmured.

'Give me hug, sweetie.' She embraced his neck and kissed him on the cheek. 'I love you, Eve. With all my heart.'

'I love you too, Daddy. I'll make you proud.'

He squeezed her body before letting her go and took her hand again. They crossed the brick wall between the 9th and 10th Platform to enter 9 and ¾ one. And she saw the Hogwarts Express and it was beautiful. Every detail was just as she had imagined it when her Dad had talked about the school. There were a lot of kids getting inside the train and waving their parents goodbye.

She tightened the grip in her father's hand. She couldn't understand how the other kids could be so happy about leaving. She was terrified and his Dad was a teacher at the school; she could see him whenever she wanted. She looked left and saw a little girl hugging her mother with tears in her eyes. She felt better for not being the only one scared. Then she felt terribly bad for thinking that way.

'Time to go, Evelyn' Severus said. 'I will see you in the Sorting Ceremony.'

Evelyn held his hand up and kissed it slightly before letting it go.

'Bye, Papa' she murmured.

Severus felt his heart skip a beat. She just called him that way whenever she was scared or sad. He didn't know which one he preferred. He saw her going into the train and waited until she appeared through a window to give her a nod. She waved back, unsure, and blew a kiss to her father before he left the platform disappearing through the brick wall.

She sat down in the empty wagon waiting for someone to come in. The platform was still full of people and it wasn't until the Express engine started working when the last kids jumped on the train.

Evelyn smiled at the door when another girl, just about her age entered the wagon.

'Do you mind if I sit here?' she asked.

'No, of course'

'Thank you. My name is Ayah Boggs.' The girl sat in front of Evelyn with a smile on her face.

'Nice to meet you. I am Evelyn Snape' she smiled back and looked at the girl.

Her skin was dark and her features reminded her of an Indian lady. She was really pretty with her long black hair and her green eyes. Evelyn thought she looked rich and definitely not Muggle-born. She was wearing a baby pink cloak over her muggle clothes and held her wand with a confidence that not even Evelyn had. She immediately liked her.

'Are you a first year?' Evelyn asked Ayah.

'Yes. My sister is in the third year and she says I should make friends on the train. Her friend Alice and she met the first day and they've been friends since.'

'Good to have found you then.' Ayah laughed nervously but nodded.

'Really good. Do you have any brothers or sisters?'

'No, none. But my Dad is a teacher at the school so he had told me lots of things about Hogwarts.'

'Wicked. What's he teach?'

'Potions. He is really good. Although he looks a bit scary if you don't know him.

Evelyn thought of his father, always dressed in black, pale face. He was different with her than with everybody else. Even when they weren't alone he wasn't as loving and caring as he was when it was just the two of them. Eve was going to let Ayah know what his Father appreciated the most when the wagon door opened again.

This time it was two girls, one with curly and frizzy brown hair, and the other with short and black one. One of them looked scared, the other rather confident.

'Hi, are these spots free?' the brown haired girl asked.

'Sure. I am Ayah and this is Evelyn. Please come in'

After a few minutes, the girls had learned that the newcomer's names were Hermione Granger and Mandy Brocklehurst. Both of them were muggle-borns but Evelyn noticed the two of them knew more magic spells than she did. After a while, the four girls were laughing when a boy named Neville rushed into the wagon asking for his frog.

'It is green and fat. I shouldn't have lost it. My grandma is going to kill me'.

'We'll help you look for it, don't worry.' Evelyn assured.

'Sure' Mandy assured.

The four girls exited the wagon and decided to divide themselves into two groups. Ayah and Evelyn would go left and Hermione and Mandy would turn right.

Evelyn would have never admitted but she was excited. She had found three girls who were nice and friendly and now she was on an adventure, looking for that boy's frog. She was pretty sure none of them would be in Slytherin, but she promised herself they would be friends no matter what.

Ayah and Evelyn were talking and laughing while going from one wagon to another. The older kids sitting in the wagons were friendly and, even though no one had seen the frog, they promised to catch it if they found it.

On the last wagon, Evelyn entered without knocking. Four kids were sitting inside. Evelyn smiled when she saw all of them were first years, as their cloaks were black. No one was wearing the houses attire, as the older kids were doing. The only girl in the wagon gave her a nasty face and stood up.

'This wagon is occupied' the girl said.

'We are just looking for a frog. A boy named Neville lost it.' Evelyn said.

'Well, as you can see, it is not here' the girl answered in a bored tone.

'Close the door when you leave' one of the boys said.

He was so fat Evelyn wondered how was he able to grab his wand with those chubby fingers. The other two boys, another big one, and a thin, blonde one, looked at the girls with icy eyes.

'Let's check another wagon' Ayah told Evelyn pulling her out.

'Selfish brats' she murmured, but loud enough to be heard.

The blonde boy stood up in a jump and took his wand out with a fluid movement.

'What did you say?' he asked looking at her as if she was nothing more than an annoying little girl.

'That all of you are just selfish. A boy has lost his pet and you don't even care.'

Ayah looked at her in awe but didn't say a thing. She was too shocked to even open her mouth.

'And don't point me with that if you don't want to get in trouble.' Evelyn added.

'Or what? You're going to tell your Daddy?' he was definitely trying to make fun of her.

The two other boys and the black haired girl laughed as if he had told a great joke. Evelyn thought they were all stupid.

'Actually, I could, and I'll be pretty sure you wouldn't pass Potions even if you tried.'

'Wait' he said lowering his wand. 'Your father is Severus Snape? There has been a terrible misunderstanding. My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy. Your father and mine have been… friends for years.

Draco put his wand down and extended his hand. Evelyn looked at him with disgust. She had heard of the Malfoy family. Rich purebloods with a huge dislike of the non-magical world. They were mean to magical creatures such as elves or goblins because they thought they were superior. Of course, Evelyn's father had known Lucius Malfoy for a long time. He had been the one to introduce him to the Dark Lord when he was still just a boy in Hogwarts, but that didn't mean that the two of them were friends. Severus had gained a huge dislike for anyone who supported Voldemort, even when he had to act as if they were his best friends.

Evelyn looked at Draco with disgust.

'Right. Let us know if you see the frog'. And with that she followed Ayah to the corridor, leaving Malfoy amazed and speechless.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Sorting Ceremony

The arrival to Hogwarts was exciting. The four girls exited together the Express on their school cloaks. Hermione kept talking about the Magic History of the School while the boats took the first years through the lake.

Evelyn didn't want to miss a thing. She was still listening to Hermione speaking while they reached the castle's entrance, but was looking all over the place, amazed by the greatness of the school. There were enormous statues at the entrance and Evelyn would have sworn they bowed when the first years came in. There were moving paintings everywhere and even though she had seen them before, she wasn't used to their magnificence. Her house didn't have a lot of them and they were mostly portraits of past family members. The stone walls of the castle were covered with scenes from every period of time she could imagine and Evelyn wished she had the time to explore each one of them.

An old witch with a pointed hat was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. She looked serious but kind and Evelyn wondered if that was Professor McGonagall. Her father had told her a lot about the school teachers and she was really excited about meeting them all.

'Welcome, first years. Tonight is a big day for all of you. You will be sorted into a house, which will end up being like your family. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Those are the four houses you could belong too. Now, let me check if everything is ready for your entrance.'

She turned around without another word and Evelyn saw Draco move forward the moment the teacher disappeared. He placed himself in front of another boy and said something that Evelyn wasn't able to catch. By Draco's face, the answer he received wasn't what he had expected. His face contoured into a grimace seconds before professor McGonagall tapped him on his shoulder.

The woman got everyone's attention, dozens of children looking at her.

'Follow me please'.

'The Great Hall' she whispered to no one in special.

It was just as she had imagined it. Enormous, full of people and with a beautiful ceiling that looked as if they were in the exterior.

'It is not real, you know?' she heard Hermione said behind her. 'It is enchanted, I read it in Hogwarts History book.' Evelyn smiled. She really liked that girl.

Professor McGonagall made them stop in front of a stall and an old hat. The Sorting Hat, she thought, and her fears returned. She really had to be sorted into Slytherin, she had promised her father. What if the Hat didn't want her to be there, even if she asked? What consequences could that have for her father? She should have asked that to him the night before. Maybe then she wouldn't be that nervous.

When Professor McGonagall called the first name a boy walked towards her and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Happy screams from that table surprised Evelyn, but she smiled when the boy ran to the table and sat with his housemates.

A lot of students were sorted before her. After all, it was in alphabetical order and Evelyn knew she was going to be one of the lasts. When Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor a whooping sound filled the Great Hall. He sat by a free spot near Hermione and greeted her with a big smile. She envied them. She really wanted to be in a different house.

When Professor McGonagall called her name, she breathed deeply before sitting in the stall. The Sorting Hat was light on her head and Evelyn smiled when she heard him speaking inside her head.

'Great brain, Ms. Snape. Fantastic aptitude for magic and a lot of talent. I see bravery and a bit of arrogance, but I can see you are kind and loyal and want to help others. I don't know… Your blood screams Slytherin, but your heart tells me you should be in Hufflepuff.'

'Please, Slytherin' she thought to herself. 'Put me in Slytherin.'

'So, Slytherin, huh?' the Sorting Hat screamed inside her head. 'I guess your father is proud of my sorting decision years ago. You can do great things there, although I think you may have some problems in that house finding some friends like you.'

'Please, I don't care. Slytherin, I want to be in Slytherin.'

'Fine. Then… SLYTHERIN!' he screamed.

Professor McGonagall took the Hat off her and she jumped off the stall. Evelyn ran to the Slytherin table where the rest of the students were applauding. She looked at that Malfoy boy, who smiled at her sheepishly. He seemed to regret the way he had treated her in the train and Evelyn thought that maybe she should cut him some slack. After all, they were going to be in the same House for the rest of their years in Hogwarts.

While " _Travers, Helena_ " was being sorted, Evelyn looked for his father in the teacher's table. He was sitting beside a professor with a purple turban around his head. They seemed to be talking, but Snape was looking at her. She smiled at him and he replied with a slight nod, almost imperceptible.

Ayah was on the Ravenclaw table, talking with a blue-eyed boy who looked really interested in their conversation. Evelyn felt sad for a moment. She never wanted to be sorted into a different house of her friends. If she could have chosen her own house it would have been Ravenclaw. She could have been great there. But she was doing what her father had asked her to do. Evelyn just wanted to make him proud.

" _Parkinson, Pansy_ " was sorted into Slytherin, and Evelyn had to clap, even when she realized that it was the girl who was sitting with Malfoy on the wagon. She was going to sit in front of her when Malfoy slid on the bench to face Evelyn. Pansy took the space between Draco and a third-year student and Evelyn smiled at Draco. She really didn't like that girl.

Draco kicked her leg softly to call her attention and signaled to the table of teachers. The teacher with the purple turban had dropped his cup and a stain of pumpkin juice covered the tablecloth. He was nervously trying to clean the mess and Evelyn had to laugh. Draco was smiling too and Eve thought he looked nice. He looked really nice when he was smiling.

The School's Master, Albus Dumbledore, gave a short speech, letting them know what was prohibited and how the Housing Points worked. Then he clapped and a huge amount of food appeared in front of them. Evelyn had never seen such an enormous amount of delicious dishes in front of her. Draco, in front of her, jumped to get a piece of chicken and she started eating as well. Everything was delicious.

'Sorry for before' Draco said in a whisper, surprising her.

He looked towards Pansy, but she was talking to an older girl and wasn't paying any attention to them. He looked ashamed, but Evelyn noticed he was not one to ask for forgiveness very often. That soften her heart a bit and she smiled at him.

'It's fine. Neville found Trevor after all.' When Draco nodded, not saying a word, she continued. 'Anyways, did you know you were going to be sorted into Slytherin?'

'Yes. My family has been in Slytherin for ages. We have a few black sheep, but most of us know where we belong.'

Evelyn laughed at his sincerity.

'My parents were also Slytherins.' She said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

'I know. Sorry about your mother, by the way. My parents told me.'

'Thank you. I barely remember her. I've grown up with my Dad mostly. He is great.' Evelyn answered looking at Severus.

Her father wasn't looking at her but she smiled sadly anyway. Sometimes she thought about her mother, what would it have been like to have one. Normally she was happy with her life; her father took good care of her and she felt loved. But there were times, mostly when someone brought her up when she felt something missing in her life.

'I didn't want to make you feel sad.' He apologized.

'I'm not sad.' She said although she could still feel the lump in her throat. 'This food is fantastic' she stated, trying to change the subject.

Draco seemed to understand her and smiled sincerely.

'It is. I'm stuffed.' He said touching his stomach. 'I don't think I could eat anymore.'

Evelyn was about to tell him that she was full too when the remaining food disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

'First years, please, follow your prefects to your common rooms. Welcome to Hogwarts.'

Evelyn felt happy again. She may not be in the house she wanted. She may not have a mother. But at least she was in Hogwarts.

She followed her Prefect to what seemed to be the dungeons and then she went with the rest of the girls on her year to their room. There were other three girls in her year apart from Pansy. Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, and Tracey Davis. They were talking non stop about the school and the older boys and how great that year was going to be.

'Hey, Evelyn' Tracey called her 'we are going to the Common Room. You coming?'

'No thanks. I think I'll tidy up my things' she answered with a smile.

The other girl smiled back and nodded.

'Okay. See you later.'

When she was finally alone she got the Caller out. She slightly pressed the golden button and waited for a few seconds. When she didn't receive an answer she imagined her father wasn't in his room, so she left a message.

'Um, hi, Dad. Well, I got into Slytherin. Hurray!' she said without really meaning it 'don't get me wrong; I am really happy that I was able to convince the Sorting Hat. He wanted to put me in Hufflepuff; maybe I had fitted better there. I don't know if I am going to make friends in Slytherin, but I will try my best, I promise. I love you, Dad. Bye'.

She placed the Caller on her nightstand and curled on her bed. She fell asleep immediately and dreamed about Hogwarts and the incredible things she was going to learn.


End file.
